1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hangers used in taxidermy, specifically to such hangers that are used in the mounting of game fish. Additionally, the present invention is a workpiece support for use in prepairing the mounted specimen.
2. Description of Prior Art
Taxidermy Suppliers have a number of metal hangers available to taxidermists. These hangers are attached to a mounted specimen and then hung on a wall or plaque for display purposes.
Currently, all types of hanging devices available are substantially of a flat configuration. This flat configuration does not allow the specimen to be mounted in a natural position, as fins and gill covers must be mounted flat on the wall side or, at the very least, in a cramped, distorted pose. None of the hanging devices provide workpiece support for use during specimen preparation.
In addition, conventional hangers attached to a specimen make hanging difficult, their close proximity to the specimen obscures the nail or screw over which the hanger is to be placed.
Upon commissioning a patent search, very little prior art was found. U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,526 in 1971 to LaViolette teaches the use of a magnetic stand-off device for displaying a three-dimensional object. It does suggest a value to suspending an object away from the face of a surface, but the purpose seems to be more aesthetic or artistic than functional. Further, the stand-off devise of LaViolette is fixedly attached to a backboard and the displayed article is magnetically held to the affixed stand-off device. In contrast, the present invention is affixed to the displayed article and the resulting combination is to be removably hung on a nail or screw in the back board or wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,972 issued in 1959 to Silverman shows a mirror 10 suspended by means that hold it away from the back surface of the backing board 15. The means are twopiece supports 29 and 19 that interlock to suspend the mirror while holding it away from the back wall. This mirror and means of suspension seem irrelevent to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,129 issued in 1988 to Gleisten deals only with a framed article. It does not anticipate a new method for facilitating a more natural looking, lifelike mounted specimen, nor does it suggest supporting a specimen on a work surface.
Hangers in present use make it a precarious situation attempting to find the balance point of a mounted specimen. Further, they are often attached off-center which causes the mount to tip after it is placed on the wall.
In contrast to the prior art taxidermy supports the article of the invention comprises a stand-off type support for hanging a preserved game fish or other preserved fauna specimen in a realistic pose on a wall. The support is adopted to accept means, preferably auger screw means, for attaching it to the preserved specimen or the armature or body insert piece within the skin of said specimen. It is also adapted to accept means for removably attaching the support to a wall. Additionally, at least two optional cushions or pads are present and positioned to rest against the wall at two separated points substantially below the point of attachment to the wall. Between the part of the support contacting the wall and the part of the support contacting the specimen there is a stand-off portion of the support to displace the specimen from the wall by a distance that provides natural positioning of lateral fins and appendages--a specific feature not present in prior art taxidermy supports.
In practice, by virtue of its three-point suspension, the hanger may serve an additional function as a stand-off while the specimen is being processed on a workbench or other horizontal work surface, maintaining stable support of the specimen above the work surface; this is another feature of the present invention that is completely lacking in prior art taxidermy support devices. In both uses, the support acts as a stand-off to allow the positioning of the specimen in a natural pose while providing space between the specimen and the surface or wall for the natural positioning of lateral appendages, such as fins, gill covers, ears, legs, etc.